The Life of Sasuke and Naruto
by mimi801420
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto make a family together. It is set up so you first learn about the end of their lives then you find out how they became bfs, got married, and last how they had kids. The kids have nothing to do with Inuyasha I just used their names.
1. The Life of Sasuke and Naruto

"You need to relax or it will just hurt more."

"Take it out I change my mind I don't want to do this tonight."

"Come on Naruto It'll feel great if you just relax."

"...Ok."

Letting himself relax really did help. Naruto was really suprised at how weird it felt to have Sasukes fingers inside him even thought they have done this a million times but he got use to them once the raven started a slow pace in and out of the blonde. That's when he felt a jolt of electricty shoot through his body as Sasuke hit that special spot inside him. Aiming his fingers to hit that spot again, Sasuke thrust his appendages in a faster motion.

"Sasuke, please more."

"Now that's what I want to hear."

With a slick pop, Sasuke took the fingers out of his kitsune and stood so that he was positioned at the blondes entrance. Taking his manhood into his hand, the raven started to slowly enter his mate.

"Thank god we already put the lub on huh Naruto?"

"Shut up and fuck me Uchiha."

Without warning, the raven granted the shorter mans wish and shoved his entire length deep inside him. With a load grunt signaling that he was all the way in, the taller of the two pulled out so that only the head of his cock was still in the other. Then he pushed it back in and repeated this over and over and over again till he had the blonde bucking and arching uncontrobally. They could hear the bed being shoved again and again against the wall and were certain the little ones were going to wake up but at that moment nothing else mattered.

"Harder Sasuke harder. I'm so close. So close!"

Hearing this made the raven pick up speed until he too was on the brink of exploading inside his lover. Naruto was so close to the edge and all that was needed was a little pumping of himself which is what Sasuke did. Naruto shot his seed all over his chest and Sasuke's hand. Clenching his muscles around Sasuke cock was all the raven needed. He too shot his seed, flooding the blonde and making some of the sticky liquid ooze out of the hole and onto the bed. Pulling out, Sasuke looked down at his lover with a smile on his face. Naruto was panting like crazy trying to catch his breath. Laying down beside the blonde, Sasuke leaned over and kissed his little kitsune on the forhead.

"No matter how many times we do it, you are always at tight as the first."

"Happy anniversary Sasuke."

"You too Naruto."

Sasuke then rapped the blanket around his husband to keep him warm but before he could snuggle against the one he loved, he heard a knock at the bedroom door. Pulling on his boxers, Sasuke walked to the door and opened it just as Naruto was putting on his.

"What was all that noise Father. You woke me and Kouga up."

"It was nothing Kagome you don't need to worry. Why don't you and your brother go back to bed now."

"Are you sure nothing is wrong we heard you and daddy making weird noises."

"It was nothing Kouga."

"Well you woke us up in the middle of the night so I think me and Kagome deserve to sleep with you and daddy."

"I think so too!"

Turning around, Sasuke saw that Naruto had just finished putting new sheets on the bed and waited for his family to join him.

"It's fine with me if you two sleep with us. Sasuke"  
"Ok come on in."

Sasuke shut the door after the two three year olds ran into the room. Jumping ontop of their daddy and getting comfromtable. Sasuke walked over and crawled into bed as well. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's side, Kouga got on his father's other side and Kagome slept on Sasuke's chest. Petting his sons black fox ears and his daughters blonde fox tail and having his husband cuddled into his neck was to much for Sasuke. He let out a sign and proclaimed his life perfect right then and there.

"Good night Naruto good night kits."

"Good night Sasuke good night kits."

"Good night Daddy good night Father good night Kouga."

"Good night Daddy good night Father good night Kagome." 


	2. HowItCame2BBoyfriendsPt1

(Sasuke's thoughts)

It had been a few months since I came back to Konoha after killing Itachi. The hokage was afraid that I might run away again so she made me move in with the one person that she really trusted to make sure that I stayed put. Naruto! Not that I really needed it though. I knew I wasn't going anywhere. At first I was angry that the blonde and I were living together but after a while I started to get use to it. Me and the him even started to do things together. Taking strolls around the village or getting ramen became daily things that we did together. Yes the fangirls were still around but since Ino was with Choji and Sakura with Lee, most of the time it was just one or two girls that would flirt with me now and then. It was kind of funny when a girl would flirt with me and Naruto would get all red and angry at it. He'd usually just stomp away but one day he yelled at the girl to leave me alone. It took be by suprise but we just laughed about it later. Yes you heard right. I laugh. I really did change after coming back and when I say change, I really mean it.

I never thought I'd ever say this but I've become very fond of Naruto. He use to get on my nerves alot but he's really changed from the little annoying kid I use to know. He really grew up over the last three or so years inside and out. He's more mature and his body, damn! I'd never thought I'd ever catch myself looking at the idiot bathing but I do sometimes when we go to the hotsprings. I have to say I like his chest he best. Next would definally be his ass. Man I could sleep on that if he'd let me! But I know that would never happen. God I wana ask him out so bad but what if he says no? How awkward would it be to turned down by the guy you live with? The hell with it. I don't care if he turns me down. I'm going to ask him out. I just won't tell him it's a date.

(Narrator)  
Sasuke got up from his chair, set down the book he was "reading" (he was really thinking) and walked over to the kitchen where he found Naruto making ramen.

"Hey Naruto, how about we do something tonight?"

"Like what?"

"How about we catch a movie?"

"Cool. Can we leave after I eat?"

"Sure."

Walking back to his chair, Sasuke pondered if he should make his move tonight at the movies or wait. Before he knew it, the blonde was walking over to him.

"Ok ready to go?"

"That was fast."

"I always eat fast. Come on."

"Ok"

After a few minutes of walking together, they got to the theater and ordered their tickets.

"I'll get some popcorn. Naruto, how about you go find us seats?"

"Sure."

After paying for the food, Sasuke went to find his blonde friend. He found him close to the back. Taking his seat, Sasuke set the popcorn in the holder between them.

(Sasuke's thoughts)

Ok now what do I do? Mabey I should wrap my arm around him? No that'll scare him. Mabey I could put the popcorn on my lap and cut a hole in the bottom. Then when he reaches over he will get a little well big suprise. Well, as good as that sounds I can't do that. Hmmm I'll just have to settle with sitting here.

(Naruto's thoughts)

I wonder how much popcorn I can fit in my mouth! 


	3. HowItCame2BBoyfriendsPt2

(Narrator)  
After the movie was over with, Naruto and Sasuke walked back to the house that they shared. They took off their shoes and flopped on the couch. Naruto wanted to lay down instead of sitting so he put his feet on his roommate and streached accidentally brushing his foot on Sasukes croch but he acted like he didn't notice and turned on the tv.

(Sasuke)  
Damn that felt good. Please do it again Naruto. No I shouldn't be thinking things like that. But damn just picturing Narutos feet on my dick gets me excited. No no no! If I think about that I'll get hard and then Naruto will think I'm a pervert like Jiraiya. Ok calm down Sasuke. Think of something ugly...Tsunade naked. EW! Whew that worked. Now no more thinking of anyone naked. Especially Naruto. And I really can't think of him naked and wet. All the water dripping out of his hair, down his facs then chest and finally his croch. Mmmmmmmmm that's nice. NO! Don't think of that!

(Narrator)  
Without knowing it, Sasuke started to drool out his mouth. Naruto looked down at his feet and saw that his friend had a trail of spit comming out of his mouth. Not only that, but Naruto could feel something under his feel grow a little. He pondered it a second and came up with the idea that Sasuke was down right horny and that he need to be left alont to "handle" his problem. "Ummm I think I'll be headed to bed now. I'll see ya in the morning Sasuke"

"Oh ok. Good night Naruto"  
"Night"

With that Naruto went into his room, took off his clothes, except his boxers, and crawled into his bed. He fell asleep about 30 minutes later. Sasuke was still in the living room thinking to himself.

(Sasuke)  
I can't take this anymore. I need to tell Naruto how I feel. Or mabey I should show him.

(Narrator)  
Sasuke got up from the couch and walked over to the blondes room. Opening the door, Sasuke peeked his head in the bedroom. He saw that Naruto was sprawled out all over the bed. His arms and legs were spread out and he was drooling. He look like he was making a snow angel. Sasuke walked over to the bed and looked down at his sleeping friend. He was just so cute that Sasuke couldn't stand it. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on the boys lips. Not to his suprise when he licked his own lips only to taist the faint spices that was in ramen. But that one kiss wasn't enough for the raven. He needed more so he kissed the blonde again, and again, and again till he was sort of making out with Naruto. After he was out of breath, Sasuke leaned back just in time to have the blonde scoot to the right (the side of the bed Sasuke was on). Getting up all the courage he had, Sasuke placed his hand on the bed to steady himself as he crawled ontop of the smaller ninja. He sat himself on the blonde's lap and leaned down to kiss him again.

(Naruto)  
God damn Sasuke taists good! I really should tell him that I woke up when he opened the door but I don't want him to stop. Maybe I can grind against him but still act like I'm asleep.

(Narrator)  
Naruto did just that. Grinding his hips in a circular motion he brushed Sasuke's croch against his own getting a low growl from his friend. The vibrations from the raven's growl went down Naruto's throat and excited him all the more. Without thinking, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke didn't even open his eyes. He just kept kissing and licking and nibbling on the blondes mouth till he had to pull away for air. That's when Naruto opened his eyes. Sasuke was cought off gaurd by this and flew backwords making himself fall off the bed.

"Sasuke are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you."

"Yeah I'm fine. So you were awake the whole time and didn't stop me"

Sasuke stood back up and sat back on the bed looking at his friend.

"Well I woke up when you came in the room and I didn't stop you cause well to be honest, I really like you.

"What do you mean by like?"

"I mean that ummm I don't really know how to put it."

Sasuke didn't need to hear any thing else. He leaned down once more and captured the blonde's lips in another kiss.

"I like you too Naruto."

Naruto smiled up at his friend. Wrapping his arms around the raven's neck, he pulled Sasuke down till he was laying ontop of him. They were making out for what seemed like forever till Naruto finally pulled away. Sasuke pushed himself off the blonde and layed down beside him instead.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you, umm, does this mean we're like well you know going out?"

"Do you want to?"

Naruto started blushing.

"Ummm yes I do."

"Then we are."

With that, Sasuke gave Naruto another kiss and pulled him close to his body. Naruto cuddled the ravens chest as he smiled and started slipping away.

(Sasuke)  
I did it. Naruto and I are finally together. What are other people going to say? The hell with them. I'm happy and Naruto seems to be too.

(Narrator)  
Sasuke and Naruto slept the night away in eachothers arms 


	4. HowItCame2BHusbandsPt1

(Narrator)  
Sasuke and Naruto had been together for some time now and had grown even more in love. Every night Sasuke would make dinner then they'd sometimes make love and other times just sleep with eachother but one day the raven began thinking that it all wasn't enough. He wanted Naruto to be his forever.

(Sasuke) As I walked down the streets of Konoha, the place I called my home, I passed a jewerly store that I'd never seen before. Mine and Naruto's 2 year anniversary is tomorrow and since I still didn't have a gift for him I thought I might be able to find something in the store. I walked in and saw rows and rows of necklaces, bracelets, and many many many rings.

"Can I help you?" (store clerk)

"Uh no I'm just looking around"

"Okay but don't be shy to ask if you need any help"

"I won't thank you"

I went back to looking. I passed an arrangement of huge diamonds and next to them was a case of rings. I took one look at them and noticed what they were. Engagement rings! I saw one that I couldn't take my eyes off of. It was a gold band with one big diamond in the center and two little ones on either side of that. That's when I got the best idea I ever came up with. What if I asked Naruto to marry me? It'll be the best way to prove to all those people who still hit on me and him, that we are together and we're going to stay together. But what if he says no? It is kind of a big step and we're only 20 years old.

"Ahh so I see you're thinking of marrage."

"Huh oh well I was just looking at em. I don't think I should get them though."

"Oh well why not? Are you not in love with someone?"

"No I am It's just..."

"Well do you not want to spend the rest of your life with that person?"

"No I do I...well...what if he says no?"

"Well you will never know inless you ask now will you?"

"You make a lot of sence."

"Whatever you choose will affect yours and his life forever so don't do it just because I say. Do it because you want to."

I thought about what the woman said. mabey Naruto will say yes. That's it I'm going with my heart.

(Narrator)  
As Sasuke walked out of the store he ran the rings around in his fingers. It had cost him almost all the money he had but it was worth it. He put the rings in their box then set the box in his pocket. When he got back to his apartment that he shared with Naruto, he found the blonde asleep on the couch. He set the box of rings in a book that was hollow to hide things in. Getting a blanket from their bed, Sasuke sat behind his kitsune and placed the cover over them.

"Sasuke when did you get home?"

"Oh sorry Naruto I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine."

Naruto turned over so he was facing his love and cuddled in his chest.

"Naruto when we get up do you think we could go to dinner?"

"Sure that sounds nice. I set the alarm for 7 is that okay?"

"Ya goodnight Naruto."

"Goodnight Sasuke." 


	5. HowItCame2BHusbandsPt2

(Narrator)  
Beep beep beep beep!  
Naruto reached over and slaped the alarm clock turning it off. Sasuke pushed the blanket off of the both or them and sat up pushing Naruto to the floor.

"Sasuke!"

"Oh sorry Naruto here let me help you up."

Sasuke pulled Naruto up till they were both standing.

"I'm going to take a shower"

"Ok I'll make something to eat."

"No remember Naruto we're going to dinner soon."

"Oh well then I'll go get ready. When are we leaving?"

"How about an hour?"

"Okay."

Sasuke went into the bathroom and started the watch while Naruto went into the bedroom and changed clothes. Just as Sasuke was getting out of the shower, Naruto was brushing his hair. Sasuke quickly blow dried his hair and got dressed. Naruto was already standing by the door waiting for the raven.

(Sasuke)  
I walked out of the bedroom and saw Naruto standing by the door. I walked over to him and opened the door.

"After you Naruto."

"Thank you Sasuke."

Just as I was about the shut the door behind me, I remembered the rings.

"Hold on Naruto I forgot something."

I ran back to the bookshelf and opened the book. I took out the rings then put the book back with the others.

"Okay let's go."

(Narrator)  
Sasuke and Naruto walked all the way accross town to the fancy restaurant that Sasuke had reservations to. They had a table twords the back that was open so that's where they sat. After ordering their food, Naruto decided that his bladder was full so he got up and ran to the bathroom.

(Sasuke)  
Perfect! Now I'll just untie his chopsticks and wrap the ring around the string and tie it back in the knot.

(Narrator)  
After Sasuke had placed the chopsticks back on Naruto's plate, he sat back in his chair and waited for his love to get back.

"Hey Sasuke sorry I kept you waiting. You wouldn't believe th...Sasuke what's on my chopsticks?"

"Well why don't you take it off and see."

Naruto did just that. He untied the string and took off the ring. Setting it in his hand, he looked at the diamond in the center and knew right away what it was.

"I-i-is th-h-his a-an e-e-engagement r-ring?"

"Yes it is Naruto. Can I ask you something?"

"Uhhhh sure."

Sasuke reached over and took Naruto's hands in his. He looked up in those big blue eyes he knew and loved and said,

"Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?" 


	6. HowItCame2BHusbandsPt3

Warning, sadness ahead. Don't read if you cry easily.  
-  
(Narrotar)  
Sasuke reached over and took Naruto's hands in his. He looked up in those big blue eyes he knew and loved and said,

"Naruto Uzumaki, will you marry me?"

Naruto staired at Sasuke then down at the ring and back up to Sasuke. Back and forth for about a minute or so till finally he smiled at the raven haired man.

"Of corse I'll marry you!"

Sasuke was so happy he quickly put the ring on Naruto's ring finger then walked around the table to hold him in his arms. They decided it would be best if they left the resterant before they had any more attention brought to themselfs. They walked all the way home with Naruto clinging to Sasuke's arm like he would die if he ever let go. When they finally got back to the apartment they shared, well let's just say there was a lot of kissing and stripping involved.

Two hours later, Sasuke and Naruto were in their bed sweaty and panting for breath. The taller of the two pulled his kitsune to his chest and could feel the smaller nin cuddle against him smiling his heart out.

"Naruto, I'm so glad you said yes."

"Ya. Now we can spend the rest of our lives together."

"Most people have to be with at least twenty people till they find that one person that they need to be with. I guess I'm just lucky to have found you sooner then everyone else."

"I do kind of feel like I missed out though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I never got to go on a date with Sakura or anyone. You're the only person I've ever been with."

Sasuke was speechless.

(Sasuke)  
I cannot believe Naruto just said that. Is he regretting being with me?

(Narrator)  
Sasuke let go of Naruto and sat up.

"Do you not want to be with me or something?"

"What? Of corse I want to be with you. It's just I feel I missed out on a lot. Don't you feel that way?"

"No! I knew i wanted to be with you and only you for...god knows how long."

There was a long pause.

(Naruto)  
Mabey I shouldn't have said anything at all.

(Narrator)  
"Let's just go to sleep Sasuke, we'll talk about this in the morning."

"No. We won't talk about this in the morning. We're going to talk about this now."

"What's there to talk about anyway?"

"Why did you say yes?"

"What?"

"Why did you say yes when I asked you to marry me?"

Naruto was speechless. Sasuke was yelling at him and he didn't know what to do.

"Well...uhhh...I-I wanted to marry you that's why."

"Wanted? You mean you don't want to now?"

That really cought Naruto off guard. The blonde looked up at his love. He really didn't know what to say. After a long pause, Naruto finally responded.

"Oh corse I still want to."

"Took you long enough to answer."

"Look Sasuke, I love you. I was just saying that I wish I could have been with other people too."

The second Naruto said that, he with he could take it back. The look on Sasuke's face was a mix of hurt, anger, and even more hurt.

"Fine. If you want to date other people then I'll go."

Sasuke got up from the bed and quickly got dressed.

"Sasuke wait. I didn't mean I wanted to break up, I just.."

"Just wanted to see other people?"

Sasuke looked back at the blonde who was still sitting on the bed. Naruto had tears in his eyes and Sasuke could tell he was about to cry. This had to be the hardest thing he ever had to do but if Naruto wanted to see other people then he'd stop holding him back. Sasuke looked at his ring finger and saw the moon light reflecting from the diamond in the center of his engagement ring. With one last look at Naruto, Sasuke pulled off the ring and tossed it on the bed.

"Here. Have fun dating Sakura or whoever you end up with."

"Sasuke please don't do this. I didn't want to break up. Please Sasuke please!"

Sasuke didn't even answer. He just walked out of the bedroom. A few moments later, Naruto heard the front door open and close. Naruto sat on the bed alone. He pulled his legs to his chest and cried into his knees. 


	7. HowItCame2BHusbandsPt4

(Narrator)

Naruto jumped up in his bed. He was panting and sweating like crazy.

"Naruto, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Naruto looked to his left. There laying on the bed, was Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Was it a dream?"

"Was what a dream?"

"Are we still together?"

"Of corse we are, why do you ask?"

Naruto jumped onto the raven hugging him like crazy.

"Oh thank god."

"Naruto, did you dream we broke up?"

"Ya. We're still getting married too right?"

"Of corse. Now go back to sleep."

Sasuke layed back down, pulling his Kitsune ontop of him. Naruto rested his head on Sasukes chest and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost intestinally.

(Sasuke)

I woke up to see that Naruto was laying ontop of me so I quietly and gently pushed him off and layed him down on the bed. He turned over but didn't wake. That's when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and quickly put on a pair of boxers and pj pants. As I walked to the door I could sence it was Sakura. When I opened the door, I knew my sences were right cause I saw the pink haired girl smiling at me.

"Sasuke, I heard something and I was wondering if it was true."

"If you tell me what you heard then I'll tell you if it's correct or not."

"Did you know that Ino and Choji are dating?"

"Ya I think you told me that before, why?"

"Well, they went on a date last night to a fancy restaurant and Ino said she saw you and Naruto there."

"Ya we went out last night."

"She also said that she saw you purpose to Naruto. And that he said yes. Is that true?"

"Yes that is true. Me and Naruto are engaged."

Sakura let out one of her famous fangirl squees and jumped on me. I pushed her off and turned around just in time to see Naruto walking into the room.

"What's with all the squeeing at six in the morning?"

Sakura got wide eyed and turned bright red the instant she saw Naruto.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"What?"

"Naruto, sweety, look down."

"What are you talking about Sasuke?"

"LOOK DOWN!"

Naruto did as the I said, and saw somthing that I bet he really didn't want to see. HIS PENIS! Naruto turned bright red just like Sakura and quickly covered himself with a nearby pillow.

"Oh, I'm just going to go get dressed now."

Naruto ran into our room and locked the door. I let out a sigh and turned into the kitchen leaving Sakura standing by the door blushing like hell.

"Don't get any ideas. Naruto and his penis and mine and mine alone. You come near either of them and your dead."

Sakura looked at me like I was crazy but I knew what she was thinking about. Naruto came into the room fully dressed. He sat down at the island in the center of our kitchen and started blushing again.

"Sorry about that Sakura-chan."

"It's okay Naruto. Just answer me one question."

"Sure what?"

"Do you always walk around naked?"

"Only when it's just me and Sasuke."

That made Sakura blush more and me smirk.

"So why are you here in the first place Sakura-chan?"

"Hmmm oh, I wanted to know if you and Sasuke are really engaged. Sasuke already told me you are and now I'm off."

"Off where?"

"To tell everybody the good news duh."

"Wait Sakura I think you should hold off a little while to tell everyone about me and Naruto."

But it was to late. The loud mouth of Kohona was alreay out the door without even hearing me.

"Oh well. What do you want for brakefast blondie?"

"Don't call me that and ramen please!"

"Of corse you want ramen."

"Ya but I want it different today."

"Oh and how can I make it different for you?"

"Okay first, get naked and sit in the tub."

"Why?"

"Just do it Sasuke please."

"Okay okay okay hold on."

I did as my love said and stripped myself of the pants and boxers and went into the bathroom to sit in the tub. By the time I was in the tub, Naruto had made a quick bowl of his favorite food and was standing next to me.

"Okay it's going to be a little hot."

"Naruto, what are you planning?"

But it was to late, Naruto had began to pore the steaming ramen all over me.

"Owww! NARUTO!"

Naruto quickly stripped and got into the tub. He started at my chest and ate all the ramen off of me. I have to say it wasn't really that bad! 


	8. HowItCame2BHusbandsPt5

(Sasuke)

After Naruto finished eating his breakfast off of me, we took a quick shower together and got dressed. After that, we both went into our small living room and sat on the couch.

"So Naruto, how about we talk about our wedding?"

"Uh sure. For starters, I'm not wearing a dress."

"Damn!"

"But I will wear a thong."

Oh the dirty thoughts that were going through my mind would make Kakashi cringe!

"That would be great."

"Now other then the underwear I'm gonna have on, what should be plan?"

"Well let's start with the fact that I don't want a big wedding."

"Well neither do I. So how small are we talking?"

"I was thinking, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, and us."

"Wow that is small, but nice. Where?"

"There is a small chapel on the outskerts of the village. What about there?"

"Can I see it first?"

"Well duh!"

"Okay, okay, when?"

"We can go there today if you want."

"That's not what I ment. When are we getting married?"

"I can't really wait for too long. And it's gonna be small and cheap so it won't take to long to plan so soon I guess."

"How about Saturday?"

"That 3 days from now, Naruto."

"Really, I didn't know that? I thought it would be September."

"Oh hahaha. Very funny."

"I try. What are you doing?"

"Getting something to drink. Is that bad?"

"No but only if you get me something too."

We talked about the wedding for a good ten more minutes before he wanted to go see the chapel. When we got there, we practiced that we would do and say for about an hour (and that includes the 5 or so ramen breaks we had inbetween). The rest of the day was spent finding and telling, Kakashi, Iruka, and Sakura about the wedding. They all promised not to tell anyone else but that damn Sakura had already told a thousand or so people. Now the whole village wanted to come. But being the fast thinker that he was, Naruto decided that the only thing to do so as to not make anyone angery with us, was to bump up the wedding to tomorrow night.

At first I didn't think we could be ready in one day, but when we went to get our tuxes, they already had two of them perfect for us. Turns out Naruto and I have pretty normal bodies I guess. The rings were also ready as was the priest who was doing the ceremony. After running all over the village getting everything ready, I was beat. So I went home while Naruto went back to the chapel because he was so excited. He came home just as I was falling asleep. Not liking to sleep without him, (it doesn't mean I'm afraid, I just love him too much) I went into the living room where I found him stairing into space.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Hmm, oh nothing I was just thinking."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well okay. Come to bed now."

"Okay."

Naruto and I went back to the bedroom and slept the night away.

The next day went by sooooooooo slow! I was so nervious and I could tell Naruto was too. Around 6:00 pm we were both at the chapel getting dressed. I went in to see how Naruto was doing only to see him crying.

"I knew something was wrong with you. What is it?"

"Did you know that we can never have kids?"

"Well yeah I knew. But I was thinking we could just adopt children. You know how we were both orphaned and how hard it was to live all alone. And if we adopt then we can make sure another child doesn't go through that."

"I knew you'd say something like that. I'm just a little upset over the fact that we won't be able to make our own children."

"I know what you mean Naruto. I'm a bit upset too. But it's not like I can get you pregnant or anything. I really love you and not being able to reproduce is something I'm willing to give up to be with you."

"That does make me feel a little better. I love you too!"

"Good, so you still wana do this thing?"

"Of course! let's go."

The ceremony only took about 45 minutes. Get in get out; that's what Naruto and I wanted. We then went back to our house to pack and get ready to leave. I talked to Tsunade earlier about me and Naruto leaving for our honeymoon for a week. She said it was okay but she did yell at me for not inviting her to the wedding. I didn't tell him where we were going so he was bugging the whole time we were packing. I finally shut him up by asking him if you wanted to do a quicky before we left. Of course he said yes. An hour later we were out the door and headed tword Konoha's gates. 


End file.
